


Echoes and Twins

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Many remark on how Lúthien is echoed in Arwen, but only Celeborn remains to say how Celebrían echoes Nimloth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legendarium Ladies April, April 10th, prompt Ripples.

Many remark on how Lúthien is echoed in Arwen, but only Celeborn remains to say how Celebrían echoes Nimloth.

Celebrían asks for (and is always granted, though sometimes through shaky breathes and smiles that tell of the sorrows of countless silver-haired women lost to death or Valinor or both and neglected by history) stories about her cousin that she has not met as a child and will not meet until both of them have lost their children to other fates and people and are stuck in a land that is not home.  

She learns from these stories, and vows that she will not repeat the same mistakes though she accepts that fate makes fools of all who try to stop sorrow from coming (a mistake her mother will not stop making until centuries after Celebrían has sailed and her own children are facing their fates).

“Will you marry me?” Elrond asks.

“Will you forsake your ring, if our children face their deaths for it?” she asks, and she does not regret it when Elrond flinches but agrees, because he grew up abandoned by his parents, but he lived, and her father still breaks when he speaks of his great-nephews, who did not, and her children will neither live abandoned nor die alone.

And she has twin sons and then a daughter, and her sons’ names are reminiscent of both their father and his brother (Elros, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir) and her cousin’s sons (Eluréd, Elurín, Elladan, Elrohir). Her daughter’s name echoes nobody’s, but her fate does the woman that neither of them has ever met, but both heard different stories about (Lúthien the brave and Lúthien the child, the same woman but to different people).

She sails and Nimloth died, but both end up in the same place, mourning daughters and sons and speaking in low voices, near twins in appearance and determination, with ghost like hair and a view of history that says you may forget me, but I will change the world while you do.  


End file.
